We're Trying but is it Enough?
by readme2023
Summary: How do you stay together when everyone else is pulling you apart. . . on Haitus!


**Hermione and Malfoy have been together for 6 months. As of now this will be about their relationship and how they try to stay together when people start to discover them. It is 7th year Head Boy/Girl. I'm not sure what events from the books will be included, I'm just winging this story and going where my mind leads me. If anything confuses you or you have questions let me know and I will reply, same goes for spelling mistakes. I love Ron and i would hate it if Hermione ended up with Draco in the books but this is fanfiction and the idea of the good girl with the bad boy is very interesting. Tell me what u think! Read and Review!**

The Beginning

8 months ago: two months before they get together

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispers tentatively from the bottom of the stairs. He doesn't seem to hear her and shoulders are still shaking and sobs are escaping from his mouth. Hermione had never seen Malfoy sad, let alone crying. Slytherin or not, horrid or not, he was upset and if he allowed she would try to comfort him (and just NOT try to think of it being Draco Malfoy). Its the Gryffindor thing to do, plus she liked a challenge and he was definably a challenge.

"Malfoy?" She says it a little louder this time as she slowly makes her way to him. She stands in front of him for a minute, just watching.  
He's sitting on the edge of the deep brown couch with his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, shaking with the force of his sobs. His white-blond hair was duller from the weak lighting. The fire was going but it was slow flickers of flames and a few oil lamps and candles scatted around the large Head common room. Another large sob brings her attention back to Malfoy. She starts to question if she should attempt to comfort him like she had planned or if she should just go back in her room and go to bed but no she already knew she wouldn't. Slowly, very slowly she sat down, he still didn't seem to notice her.

"Malfoy." She says and reaches towards him and places her small hand on his shoulder. Instantly he tenses. She freezes, waiting for his reaction. She doesn't breathe, move or say anything. After what seemed like forever he relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath before turning towards her.  
She holds back the gasp that almost escapes but she can't control the shock her face. His face is very pale and tears run down his cheek bones but what unsettles her is the look of utter hopelessness on his face. She had never saw him without a smirk, sneer or hatred marring his features. He looked so depressed and lonely.

"Are . . . Are you alright, Malfoy?" She asks leaning a bit closer.

For another minute he just stares at her then out of nowhere he lunges forward, knocking them both backwards on the large couch, wrapping his arms around her small waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She gasps in surprise at first but once he starts to cry again she just wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets him cry in silence.  
It was definably weird for her. She'd never been this close to him before. You would expect him to be cold like his eyes and demeanor but he was very warm, to the point that even her plain t-shirt and gray sweat pants were becoming stuffy. She didn't mind that much.

Soon his tears were gone and he started to breathe normal again. For minutes they just lay there. His body was alongside hers with his head still resting besides hers. Then he finally looked at her. His gray eyes caught the reflection of the low lighting and the shadows on his face made him look even more distraught. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak she could practically see his walls going back up, the hatred she usually saw was gone but the hostility was very prominent.

He didn't speak so after waiting a few moments she did.

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

He nodded, only a slight shifting of his chin.

"I'm fine, Granger." He answered quickly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, noticing vaguely that they were still laying down inches from each other,

"No, I'd rather not have my personal life spread through-out the school." Hermione was insulted. He was accusing her of gossiping. She never spread rumors, preferring to stay to herself.

"I do not gossip!" She exclaimed raising her voice, a big difference than the quiet room when they had been whispering before. He winced a little.

"I wasn't accusing you of gossiping, I was accusing Weasel and Potter, knowing anything I would tell you you will, in turn, tell them." Draco told her as he sat up again, moving her legs back causing her feet to touch the floor again "I don't tell them everything." She defended herself but she knew that she did though, she could refrian from telling, if asked, like she did with the time turner Ron still didn't know and it was necessary for Harry to find out. She wasn't untrustworthy and she could prove it.

"Granger, I'm not in the mood to have a spat." He answered, the annoyance clear in his voice. He stood, but was stopped by her hand wrapped around his wrist. her fingers didn't even touch, his wrist was so bog.

"Tell me." She insisted giving a small tug on his wrist.

Maybe . . . he thought. He was lonely, he knew that but he didn't think he was so lonely he would even consider telling her anything about his personal life. What way is better to get her to leave him alone, gross her out or insult her . . . maybe both, it was Granger.

"You really want to know, Granger?" She nodded slowly already sensing that something was up, "I don't have a warm body in my bed. With you being so willing to help would you like to take Pansy's place tonight. I'm sure I can ignore the fact that you're a mudblood for few hours."

He watched her, waiting for her to storm off.

He waited.

She stayed.

The only difference in her than before he spoke was her lips were pursed her eyes lighted with irritation and she was sitting up a little straighter.

"Tell me," She repeated still holding onto his wrist. he sighed and did the last thing anyone would expect him to do.

"I might tell you tomorrow, Granger." Then he disappeared up the steps and into his room.

**Author's Note: This is just a little back story about how things started. Next will be the beginning of the actual story and there will be other little snippets of memories later on. There is no set time when updates will be coming, I'll post when I write it. Other than that READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
